gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Inc
History Beginnings David Inc was founded July 22, 1722 (2008). It's guildmaster, David, named the guild in honour of himself, and the biblical David, who took down Goliath. David quickly recruited pirates, and took over the server of Navermo. They lived for two peaceful years on Navermo, in which time, not a lot happened. They're favourite weapon was the slingshot. During the summer of 1724 (2010), an EITC guild named East India Republic took over a small office on Tortuga, Navermo. War seemed certain, until David's girlfriend, Elizabeth Heartmalley, fell in love with Robert Mcroberts, Co-GM of EIR. David soon found out, and tried to make peace with EIR, as well as get Elizabeth to fall in love with him once more. War During July, David Inc sent an elite squad to attack East India Republic. Unfortunately, their army was ready. A battle took place, in which David Inc was pushed from the shores of Tortuga. EIR took over the surrounding sea territory. After many battles, EIR controlled about half of Navermo. Several EIR spies, including Matthew Mcmatthews, Matthew Cabinflint, and Geoffrey Ropefitte, got into David Inc, and with several swift "accidents", they loss half their members. Now, they were around 80 members. In the beginning of August, a trading company from Europe called the Euro-Caribbean Trading Company appeared on the shores of Port Royal. East India Republic got to them first. However, that did not stop David Inc. Their Co-GM, Richard Swordsilver, tried to convince the co-owner of the company to join David Inc. The owner was named Simon Lockward. Unfortunately, that failed. Later that week, the king of England, King John Breasly, appeared at the headquarters of EIR. Later that night, the lead ship of their enemy's armada, the Victory Voyager, cornered Elizabeth and her bodyguard, Solomon Burnward. Elizabeth saw her brother, John Breasly, and true love, Robert Mcroberts, working on the same side. She went to them, and Solomon grudgingly followed. The queen and number one warrior of David Inc was gone. Later that night, Solomon came stumbling into camp, with news of war. The Battle of Padres del Fuego Many days after losing their queen, an invasion started. The full force of the East India Republic navy came sailing towards the David Inc stronghold of Padres del Fuego. Richard Swordsilver, their Co-GM and general, readied the soldiers. A battle took place on the docks, where EIR finally pushed David Inc back to the fields outside the town. EIR took base in the Ratskellar and Gunner's Shack. Solomon Burnward and his navy battled EIR at sea. Two days later, in the dead of night, EIR lead a silent assault into the town. The sky was thick with the smoke of gunpowder. Suddenly, a musket fired. A sentry fell from his post on the walls to the ground. Richard and his team rushed into the fields and began fighting. The battle lasted for several hours, until dawn cracked. EIR now held the fields, and moved into Fort Dundee for the day. The next day, every soldier in EIR came charging towards the town. Several mercenaries named El Bandidos came charging from the docks. With their combined forces, David Inc was forced into Las Pulgas to make base camp. A Foothold David, the guildmaster, was not done with war. He had a plan. Several spies infiltrated the EIR base, and destroyed many files. This made them disorganised, especially since two new guilds had been spotted in their names. David reported their names, and the three guilds were disorganised for quite a while. Treachery, Or Not? After several weeks, the East India Alliance was renamed the Royale Alliance. War continued. However, David Inc started discovering traitors. Several "loyal" members joined Royale Knight Co, a guild in the Royale. The consisted of: Dead Skull, The Treasure Hunter, Infantryguy, and most shockingly, Richard Swordsilver. But did Richard really betray David Inc? No, in fact he did not. David had sent him to that guild as the ultimate spy! The Defeat Finally, David Inc was wearing thin. In a plea for mercy, peace was reached for a month. But, the Royale Alliance knew it waws personal, now. However, they sent the Royale Alliance Elite Squad. In a final battle, David Inc was destroyed, and sent into exile. Now, only a few members are active. Richard returned after months, to find David Inc defeated. Active Members *David *Sailor Johnson *Richard Swordsilver Category:Guilds Category:Inactive guilds Category:POTCO